Becoming Mrs Warbucks
by Gracewarbucks
Summary: This is a very adult short story about Oliver and Grace's wedding night.


This story is based on the characters from the 1982 movie I don't own the characters, yada yada. This is a very mature themed story depicting Grace and Oliver's wedding night. Smut ahead. You've been warned. This is my first submission, so please be kind :)

Grace gave a weak smile at her reflection in the mirror as she sat before the vanity in her suite. She was every bit the picture of a blushing bride, but she couldn't calm the knot of worry deep within her. She was overjoyed to have married Oliver Warbucks, the great love of her life. Years ago, she had given up hope of her employer ever looking at her as anything more than his secretary. That is until sweet Annie bounded into their lives, unlocking the gruff bachelor's heart. It had been a whirlwind romance, with Oliver proposing at Annie's adoption party on the fourth of July with a lovely sapphire ring. They agreed to be married in just a month, and the flurry of planning a wedding in such a short time had kept her busy. It was a small and simple affair, at Grace's insistence. She wanted their special day to be intimate, not some overblown event of the season. Grace wore her mother's dress and carried a small bouquet of pink tea roses from the mansion's garden. Punjab gave the bride away to a beaming Oliver. No one's smile was wider than Annie's, who was overjoyed to see her parents married. Afterwards, they enjoyed tea and cake at the mansion with just their family and a few close friends.

"Grace," the familiar voice of Mrs. Pugh pulled her back to the present moment. The older lady's wrinkled face smiled back behind her in the reflection of the mirror. "Dear, whatever is the matter? There should be only happiness on your wedding day!"

"Oh Mrs. Pugh, today has been nothing short of perfect...It's just that tonight...I've never..."she cleared her throat in embarrassment, "...laid with a man before," she reddened at the admission.

Mrs. Pugh turned Grace around, taking her hands in her own. "Grace, my dear, do you remember when you first came to the mansion? Oliver went through a playboy stage. Every night a different socialite, dancer, artist, singer, sometimes more than one, shared his bed. He was positively insatiable, driving himself mad trying to satisfy himself with a substitute for the one he desperately wanted..." She brushed the hair out of Grace's eyes, as the young woman demurely looked in her lap fidgeting with her shiny new rings"...You. But those women could never compare. Then one night he called out your name in the throes of passion with the Russian prima ballerina Katerina. They quarreled and she left the mansion in a huff in the middle of the night, asking who on Earth "Grace" was. The next morning was the first time he joined you at church. After that night, he was a different man. He resolved to redirect his energy to business, and wasn't it awfully convenient that his demanding schedule kept you too busy to entertain suitors," she winked. "Don't you see? You have been the catalyst for the great changes that he has made in his life."

Grace's mouth hung open in shock, "You mean to tell me that I am the reason he's been celibate for nearly a decade?!"

"There is no truer sign of love from a man. This is a special night that you have both waited for a long time. Don't be afraid, men and women have been doing this dance since the beginning of time. Mr. Warbucks is a good man. Trust him to lead you into this new adventure."

"Thank you for your advice. I mustn't keep him waiting a moment longer," and with that she got up, left a quick peck on Mrs. Pugh's cheek and set off for her new suite.

Oliver's heart nearly burst as he heard the doorknob turn. He looked up as Grace entered the room. Here it was; the moment he had been waiting for: he was alone with his beloved. Tonight there would be no interruptions. He had kept his promise to protect her virtue and he was excited to finally consummate their love. She gave him a tight solemn smile as he took her in his strong arms.

Oliver traced the line of her jaw as he kissed her sweet mouth hungrily. He gently lifted her ivory silk nightgown over her head. Grace stood there completely bare before her husband, her body abuzz with nervous anticipation. In a self-conscious moment, she placed her hands over her breasts, blushing like a Renaissance Madonna. The sweetness of her innocence struck him and he lifted a silent prayer of thanks for this amazing woman who was selflessly surrendering herself to him. He gingerly took her hands in his own, "You are more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I love you so much."

Grace smiled with his reassurance. "I love you too," she kissed him gently at first, then with a fiercer intensity. They fell into bed.

Oliver's thick fingers explored her body, caressing that old familiar ache of longing between her legs that had kept her awake some lonely nights. She trembled with desire as he touched places deep within her that she didn't know existed. Oliver planted a tender trail of kisses down her stomach, and tasted the wetness of her arousal. He teased her mercilessly until she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a simple plea, "Oliver..." He stopped briefly to catch his breath. He reminded himself to restrain his wonton desires for Grace's sake. Tonight was about her. She had waited a long time for this moment and he was determined to make it enjoyable for her. He wanted to ease the pain that would come when he crossed her threshold. With a tenderness that Grace didn't know he possessed, he entered her slowly. He found the resistance of her virtue and looked up at her to find her eyes closed with fear.

He brushed a loose curl back from her forehead and kissed her sweet mouth. She smiled and he felt her body relax; he pressed gently and her maidenhead gave way. Grace whimpered lightly beneath him. Slowly, very slowly, he began in a gentle rhythm. Her pain gave way to a new sensation. She felt her pleasure build gradually as Oliver filled her completely. She lost all control as her body washed in wave after wave of intense ecstasy.

The world fell away from the two lovers as they melted together, becoming one.

Oliver awoke alone in his bed to the sound of the shower. He looked around the room to signs of the wedding night: empty champagne glasses, rose petals, the lingering scent of Grace's perfume. He climbed out of bed, pulling back the sheets to reveal a small heart shaped red stain where he had deflowered his bride. The sight of blood worried him and he felt his heart quicken as he hurried to find her.

"Grace?" He called, opening the door of the bathroom, "Are you alright?" He opened the shower door to find her shampooing her hair, looking like a goddess. The sight of her glistening body reawoke his desire.

"Yes dear, never better. Care to join me?" she smiled with a wicked grin.

Oliver had never undressed so quickly. He and Grace embraced, her firm thin body folding against his. He gasped with pleasant surprise as his wife knelt before him, taking his growing arousal in her mouth. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling off the water raining down upon him and the warmth of her smooth clever tongue. As she sucked and teased him, he felt himself losing his balance. He reached out and braced himself against the shower wall.

"Oh Grace," he breathed heavily, combing his fingers through her wet hair. If she continued much longer, he would spill himself right there. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply.

"Good morning," Grace's sultry voice greeted him.

"Good morning indeed. I could start every day like this. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Like I want to make up for lost time," her eyes were dark with lust.

"Your wish is my command," Oliver turned her around leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck. He gently bent her over and entered her from behind. She moaned her enjoyment as he reached around to gently massage her milky white breasts. He started out painstakingly slowly, allowing Grace's body to adjust to him. As her pleasure grew, she met him thrust for thrust. She felt deliciously full. The two lovers rocked together, their speed reaching a fevered pitch in crescendo together. Grace shuttered and cried out as Oliver grunted into her again and again. As her body came down from the high, she wondered how she had gone so long without this incredible sensation. It was going to be an amazing honeymoon, she smiled contentedly to herself.


End file.
